


Last Resort

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rush of getting ready in the morning, you forget something very critical and it’s only once you get to school that you realize you forgot something. But when no one answers your call for assistance, you have to go to your last resort: asking Makoto for help and hoping thing don’t get too weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a tendency of not wearing bras to school that stemmed from me forgetting to wear one one day and let me tell you how uncomfortable I was the first time I did this and how self-conscious I was. I'm okay with it now, but I still wear a flannel or a sweatshirt to cover up the fact I'm not wearing one. 
> 
> Also I'm dedicating this to my bae, Caylee.

Not being able to sleep fucking _sucked._ People who could fall asleep in minutes were so lucky. It took you forever to fall asleep and with night owl tendencies, it made getting up in the mornings very, very difficult. And to top it off, it was a Monday. Literally being _anything_ was better than being awake at six am on a Monday morning. Stuck in traffic. Lost in a forest. On a bus next to a guy who wouldn’t shut up about how sophisticated and intelligent he was when in reality he had all the sophistication and wit of a moldy piece of bread.

_I’m not feeling this,_ you thought as you trudged out of bed. _Why the fuck did I sign up for an eight am class? This is not what I’m about. This is the last time I’m doing this._ You randomly grabbed clothes and threw them on, not caring in the slightest if it looked nice. Right now your top concern was staying awake.

Eyelids drooping and eyes burning, you worked your way out of your bedroom and into the kitchen for a light breakfast. A sick, borderline painful nausea filled your stomach and it was probably for the best you didn’t eat a full meal until the aching passed. _This is the last time I’m staying up that late on a Sunday. This is utter hell._

The drive to school was awful not because of traffic, because there wasn’t any, but rather in the fact that it seemed to take serious muscle to keep your eyelids from drooping. _I should have taken the bus. This just isn’t my morning,_ you groaned. The parking structure was fairly empty, thank God, and getting prime parking on the ground floor was the only good thing that had happened all morning. Sighing, you readied yourself for the long day ahead of you. Backpack, check. Notebooks, check. Money for lunch, check. Sports bra for a quick jog during your four-hour break between classes . . . _God damn it. I can’t believe I forgot that. Maybe my bra is good enough for running._ You peeked down your tank top and saw skin, no bra in sight. 

"Ah, fuck. Not again," you growled. Your nipples showing through the stretched-out fabric wasn't going to be an issue, but them poking out and the fact it was very obvious you weren't wearing a bra was going to be one. _I better have a sweatshirt in here._ You dug through your backseat and trunk but found nothing other than an extra notebook and a bag of chips. You got back into your car and down, trying to figure out your options. _I don't have enough time to head back home, do I? Surely one of my friends hasn’t left yet. I’ll see if someone can bring me a bra or a sweatshirt to cover up. It worked well last time, it should be just fine doing it again._  

But calling your best friend resulted in only reaching their voicemail. _Damn it, they must be on their way. Okay, let me try my other friend._ No response from them either. You went down your list of friends, calling and texting everyone but to no avail. No one was answering. _Damn it! Does everyone have their phones turned off?_ There was one last resort and it was one that wasn’t ideal, but it was all you had left. Makoto would certainly have something large that you could use to cover up, but asking him wasn’t something you wanted to do. It’s not that you two weren’t friends; it was that you weren’t super close best friends and frankly admitting to him that you forgot to put a bra on would be embarrassing. Talking about those kinds of problems wasn’t something you were close enough to do.

That wasn’t something you told a somewhat casual acquaintance. But it was the one option you had left and you had to take it. _Maybe he won’t ask questions. Maybe he’ll just go with it,_ you thought hopefully as you dialed his number. 

“Hello?” If there was a God, He was smiling down on you. For once, someone finally answered their fucking phone.

"Hey, Makoto, it's me. I, uh, have you left for school yet?" you asked tentatively.

"I was about to walk out the door, actually. Why? Did class get cancelled?" he asked. _My sweet summer child, I'm so sorry for this._

"No, class is still on. Something kind of happened, and I -"

"Are you okay?!" 

"I'm fine. I just, uh, something happened and I was wondering if I could borrow that plaid shirt of yours for today. Or a spare sweatshirt. I'll wash it and everything afterwards. I know this is a weird thing to ask, but I'd really appreciate it if I could borrow something big for today. Something happened and -"

"Sure, I'll bring the plaid shirt to school." 

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Makoto. You're a lifesaver. I'm parked at the bottom of the parking structure near the south entrance." 

"All right, I'll meet you there."

"Thank you so much again!"

"It's no problem. I'll see you there!"

It was only until after you hung up that you realized this meant he'd have to see you going braless. 

_Ah, hell._

 

  
  


The next twenty minutes involved you fidgeting while you sat in your car, waiting for Makoto to show up. _How am I going to hide this from him? Just fold my arms in front of my chest and hope he doesn't notice? That's really the only option I have. Who am I kidding? He's going to notice. This is going to be weird. Fuck my life._

Makoto appeared out of nowhere, eyes surveying the parking garage in search of you. Your arm slung across your chest as you opened your car door and got out. And of course it had to be cold outside. Of _course._ He hurried over to you, giving you a small wave and a cheerful smile. _How can he smile this early? That boy’s pure sunshine, I swear,_ you thought as you met him halfway across the parking structure.

“Good morning! Sorry about all of this,” you told him. 

“Ah no, it’s fine!” he said, digging into his backpack and pulling out a red plaid shirt. You pulled it out of his hands and quickly turned your back to him to throw it on over your tank. It was certainly big enough to cover your torso and it was baggy enough to hide the fact you weren’t wearing a bra. Even though it was weird to be wearing Makoto’s shirt, it felt like this was the one thing going right today. 

"I also brought some of those stain remover pens for you," he said cheerfully, interrupting you buttoning up the shirt. You froze. 

"Oh, uh, thank you. I-I don't need them though. I don't have a stain, or anything," you sheepishly admitted. This wasn’t going in a good direction. _Damn it, why are you so helpful?_

"Wait, then why do you need my shirt?" Makoto didn’t sound mad; hell, you weren’t sure if he could even _feel_ anger. He sounded curious and frankly, he had a right to know why you were borrowing his shirt in the first place. 

"I, uh, it’s cold outside.” It wasn’t like you were lying. It _was_ pretty cold outside. 

“You know, I think the weather forecast said that it’d get warm later today,” he pondered, looking towards the ceiling as if the answer was written on it. “I don’t mind getting it back from you and washing it myself. How does noon sound?” _NO NO NO ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT ABORT._

“I-I might need it longer than that,” you said cautiously.

“If you wear it during warm weather you’ll burn up. Believe me, it’s not fun,” he said sternly. “It’s really not a problem getting it back early and washing. I have to do laundry when I get home anyway.” 

“I’m going to need it all day, I’m sorry. To be honest, I was very tired this morning and I forgot to put a bra on this morning and I needed something to cover up in and I didn’t have anything so I tried calling everyone for extra clothes and you’re the only one who picked up.” The words poured out of your mouth and you realized you probably sounded inarticulate. But the truth was out there and hopefully he'd be okay with you having it for the rest of the day. But from the blank look on his face, you weren't sure what he was thinking.

“Oh” was all Makoto said. Nothing more and nothing less. The silence was unbearable from the second it started and yet you weren’t sure of what to say. _Great, you did a_ great _job. You broke him,_ you scolded yourself. _Well, this is going to be an awkward week, judging by this morning._ With nothing to say you turned your back on him and walked back towards your car for your things. Your feet barely made a sound against the smooth, cool asphalt. The sharp slapping of sneak soles gave away that Makoto was trailing behind and sure enough when you glanced behind you, he was there.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t outright say what happened,” you told him quietly, facing back towards your car and away from him. “It’s just kind of embarrassing and this morning hasn’t gone well at all.” 

“No, it’s okay,” he reassured you. “I’m sorry your morning’s been awful.”

“It’s not your fault,” you sighed, hauling your backpack out of the passenger seat of your car. “It’s my own fault for not getting sleep last night.” 

“ . . . Is this a bad time for me to ask you if you normally go barefoot?” Makoto asked cautiously. You glanced down.

“Son of a _bitch.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And also I actually did forget my shoes one day but I go barefoot everywhere anyways (honestly I just wear shoes in parking lots) so it wasn't a big deal but yeah.


End file.
